Kesalahpahaman
by koniko ninov
Summary: Masalah kecil yang jadi masalah besar karena kesalahpahaman Karma.


_Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei_

 _Warning! AU, OOC, kesalahan penulisan EYD, typo(s), minim pendeskripsian, dan kekurangan lainnya._

 _._

 _._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Karma mendesis pelan ketika sudut bibirnya yang sedikit sobek tersentuh gumpalan kapas beralkohol. Padahal Manami menyentuhkannya dengan gerakan pelan dan hati-hati.

"Sial, boleh juga pukulan si Asano keparat itu—aish!" Karma kembali mendesis—kali ini begitu keras— karena tangan Manami yang menekan kapas basah pada bagian yang sama seperti tadi.

"Bahasa," tegur Manami singkat, kemudian ia lanjut mengobati wajah memar kekasihnya. "belum selesai penjelasanku, Karma- _kun_ sudah mengambil tindakan," omel Manami. "jadinya salah paham, kan."

"Itu sudah tidak penting, si berengsek itu sudah menghina pacarku—a-aww!" luka Karma kembali ditekan oleh Manami. Karma dapat merasakan denyutan menyakitkan dari luka yang ditekan pacarnya.

"Ba-ha-sa," ulang Manami lebih menekankan tiap suku katanya agar _pasiennya_ mengerti.

Karma terdiam setelahnya agar tidak ada kata kasar yang lolos dari mulutnya, agar lukanya tidak ditekan-tekan seperti tadi oleh Manami. Jari berkapas Manami terlihat berbahaya bagi wajahnya untuk sekarang ini.

"Lain kali jangan gegabah mengambil tindakan, jadinya begini, kan." ceramah Manami menasihati Karma. Si rambut merah cemberut, kendati begitu ia tetap mengangguk.

Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi pada Karma sehingga wajahnya terluka sana-sini? Mari kita simak sorot baliknya!

* * *

 **FLASHBACK ON**

Sejak bel istirahat dikumandangkan lima menit yang lalu, Karma Akabane masih duduk santai di bangku kelasnya. Punggungnya menempel pada sandaran bangkunya, wajahnya yang menengadah ditutupi oleh buku catatan yang terbuka. _Sedang tidur_ , pikir Manami saat ia menolehkan pandangan pada kekasihnya.

Tapi memikirkan kemungkinan Karma sedang sakit, membuat Manami khawatir. Ia pun bangkit dari kursinya menuju tempat Karma duduk, berniat untuk membawanya ke UKS jika memang benar Karma sedang sakit.

"Karma- _kun_?" Manami memanggil dengan suara lembutnya. Terdengar pelan, namun dapat didengar dengan jelas karena kelas sedang kosong.

Tangan Karma menarik buku dari wajahnya dan memandangi Manami yang duduk menyerong di kursi di hadapannya. Ia pun menarik punggungnya dari kursi, duduk tegak.

"Ada apa, Manami?" tanya Karma dengan seringaian yang biasa ia tunjukkan. Tapi rasanya berbeda jika ditujukan pada kekasihnya, terasa tulus.

"Karma- _kun_ sakit?" Manami balas bertanya, kekhawatiran terlihat jelas di wajahnya ketika ia berbicara.

"Tidak," jawab Karma kalem. "hanya sedang malas bergerak saja."

Manami hanya membulatkan bibirnya saja mendengar penjelasan singkat Karma.

"Aku pergi beli minum dulu, kalau begitu." izin Manami pada kekasihnya. Karma menyahut singkat saja. Dan niatnya, Manami akan membelikan Karma sekotak susu strawberi kesukaannya, yang barangkali dapat memberi Karma semangat untuk melewati pelajaran selanjutnya.

Gadis ungu kepang dua itu segera keluar dari kelasnya yang sedang sunyi, kemudian berjalan menelusuri koridor yang lumayan padat oleh siswa-siswi. Entah itu sekumpulan siswi mengobrol—menggosip, lebih tepatnya—, entah itu sepasang remaja dimabuk cinta yang sedang ber- _kabedon_ -ria—yang ini Manami tidak peduli sama sekali. Ia terus berjalan menuju _vending machine_ yang berada dekat dengan kelas 3-A. Dan untuk sampai di _vending machine_ , setelah ini Manami harus belok kanan.

Manami sudah belok kanan, namun belum sampai ke tempat tujuannya ia sudah menghentikan langkahnya. Mata violetnya lebih dulu menangkap pemandangan segerombolan siswa berkuasa di SMP ini—orang-orang biasa menyebutnya _Goeiketsu_. Sekumpulan siswa itu sedang nongkrong di dekat _vending machine_ tujuan Manami, seolah sedang menjaga ketat mesin minuman itu. Dan di lorong ini hanya ada _Goeiketsu_ —dan Manami. Tidak ada siswi lain selain dirinya.

Manami yang notabenenya sangat pemalu jika berhadapan (atau sekalipun itu hanya berpapasan) dengan laki-laki—Karma adalah pengecualian— memilih untuk kembali ke kelas daripada melewati geng terkenal sekolahan ini.

Saat Manami memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak sebelum pergi ke kelas, salah satu dari lima siswa di sana menyadari keberadaan gadis maniak Kimia yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka berkumpul. Seringaian—yang seram menurut Manami— ditunjukkan oleh siswa berambut sedikit panjang yang bergelombang dan memakai kacamata. Disusul oleh lirikan semua temannya, Manami membeku seperti maling yang ketangkap basah sebelum beraksi. Sebelum ia benar-benar membeku di tempat, ia kabur dari sana dengan sekuat tenaga. Secepat mungkin ia harus sampai ke kelasnya, takut-takut Manami diincar mereka untuk dijadikan bahan _bully_ an. Manami sangat meyakinkan itu karena penampilannya—yang menurutnya— terlihat cupu, cocok untuk di _bully_.

Sesampainya di kelas, Manami bernapas terengah-engah sembari menunduk dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu di lututnya, terlihat seperti habis marathon. Dan ketika dirasanya tidak ada seorang pun siswa yang mengejarnya sampai kelas, Manami menghela napas lega. Karma yang sedang duduk bertopang dagu heran melihat kekasihnya yang terlihat kelelahan. Karma khawatir telah terjadi apa-apa pada gadis yang resmi menjadi pacarnya beberapa bulan yang lalu, dengan melawan kemalasannya ia bergerak mendekati Manami yang masih berdiri tertunduk di dekat pintu kelas.

"Kau kenapa, Manami?" tanya Karma dengan suara yang terdengar galak. Saking khawatirnya.

Manami menegakkan badannya, napasnya sudah kembali normal. Ametis di balik kacamatanya menatap merkuri di depannya dengan takut. Wajah khawatir Karma terlihat menakutkan di mata gadis Okuda itu.

"Ti-Tidak kenapa-kenapa, kok."

Manami tidak pandai berbohong. Dan Karma tidak mudah dibohongi.

Dilihatnya tangan Manami tidak sedang memegang kemasan minuman apapun. Karma masih ingat dengan ucapan Manami yang akan membeli minuman tadi. Dan baru saja ia melihat Manami yang datang ke kelas dengan sikap yang seperti telah dikejar anjing galak. Ia berspekulasi bahwa ini ada kenapa-kenapanya.

Iris merkuri Karma menatap dalam manik ametis Manami, menginterogasinya dalam diam. Pupil ungu Manami melirik ke sana ke sini, asal bukan ke arah mata Karma. Terlihat sangat gelisah. Padahal ia tidak ingin membuat Karma mencemaskannya, tapi kebohongannya malah melakukannya. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain berkata yang sebenarnya, supaya Karma tidak menatapnya seperti ini lagi.

"Se-Sebenarnya tadi aku hanya bertemu dengan _Goeiketsu_ —"

"Oh, para berengsek itu." Karma tidak perlu mendengar lebih lanjut lagi, maka ia putuskan untuk keluar kelas mencari si penyebab yang membuat Manami ketakutan (padahal baru saja ia membuat Manami ketakutan).

Karma berjalan cepat dengan langkah yang besar-besar meninggalkan Manami di kelas. Amarahnya memuncak ketika mendengar nama tak asing itu diucapkan Manami, sampai-sampai ia tidak memedulikan penjelasan Manami. Ingin segera membuat mereka babak belur ketika bayangan-bayangan Manami yang sedang diganggu mereka melintas di pikirannya. Ia lebih marah ketika membayangkan mereka menggoda kekasihnya tadi. Lebih murka lagi ketika ia membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak—mereka melakukan pelecehan pada kekasihnya. Bisa jadi, kan? Mengingat bagaimana wajah Manami ketika tiba di kelas tadi. Walau kemungkinan yang ini yang paling tidak diinginkan Karma.

Saat Karma menemukan geng yang dikenal seluruh penghuni sekolahnya, ia tak segan-segan lagi untuk melayangkan kepalan tangannya dengan sekuat tenaga pada wajah tampan—tepatnya di pipi— pemilik rambut oranye sampai terhuyung beberapa langkah ke belakang. Teman-temannya membelalak kaget karena perbuatan si rambut merah yang tiba-tiba dan tanpa alasan menonjok Gakushuu. Pemuda berambut setengah dan satu lagi pemuda berambut hijau segera menahan pergerakan Karma. Dan dua teman Gakushuu yang lainnya segera mendekati anak kepala sekolah itu—bermaksud melindungi Gakushuu yang pipinya sudah lebam cukup parah karena satu kali tonjokan. Karma berontak saat tubuhnya dikekang dua teman Gakushuu, akibatnya Teppei dan Ren mendapat sikutan keras dari Karma. Juga Karma berhasil menumbangkan Natsuhiko dan Tomoya dengan mudah sebelum akan kembali menghajar Gakushuu.

Entah kenapa Karma berpikiran bahwa rivalnya yang satu itu yang telah mengganggu Manami.

Koridor sedang sepi, jadi Karma merasa bebas untuk menghajar mereka semua yang ada di sini— _Goeiketsu_. Tapi sebelum Karma kembali mendaratkan bogemannya pada wajah ketua osis itu, Gakushuu menahan pergerakan Karma dan membalas dengan apa yang sudah Karma lakukan padanya. Satu sama.

"Apa maksudmu tiba-tiba menyerangku?!" Gakushuu sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan gelar ketua osis yang disandangnya ataupun fakta bahwa ia adalah putra kepala sekolah, ia menatap tajam siswa yang baru saja ia pukul. Lagi pula lorong ini sedang sepi.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada gadisku, eh?" tanya Karma tidak memedulikan pertanyaan Gakushuu. Wajah haus darahnya terlihat begitu menyeramkan di wajah Karma

Melihat keadaan yang semakin menegang membuat _Goeiketsu_ —kecuali Gakushuu— terdiam dan memilih untuk tidak ikut campur.

"Gadismu?" alis Gakushuu terangkat sebelah. Lalu seringaian mengejek terbentuk di bibirnya. "Oh, gadis culun berkacamata norak yang tadi ke sini?"

 **Buagh!**

"Berani-beraninya kau menghina gadisku!"

Dan setelah itu terjadilah baku hantam antara pemuda Akabane dan Asano junior. Tidak ada di antara anggota _Goeiketsu_ yang dapat melerai perkelahian dua siswa kelas 3 itu. Dan tidak ada yang mau mengalah di antara mereka berdua, mereka terus berkelahi dengan dendam mereka masing-masing. Sebelum akhirnya Karasuma- _sensei_ selaku guru BP datang bersama siswi berkacamata dan berkepang dua.

Barulah mereka yang babak belur memikirkan akibat apa yang akan mereka hadapi setelah ini. Tapi hukuman skorsing yang muncul di pikiran mereka tampaknya tidak menjadi masalah bagi keduanya.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

* * *

Dan di sinilah Karma berada sekarang. Duduk di samping Manami di bangku yang tersedia di halaman belakang sekolah untuk mengobati luka-luka pada wajahnya. Karma yang meminta diobati Manami di tempat ini karena ia tak sudi berada di ruang UKS bersama Gakushuu Asano. Dan sepertinya Gakushuu pun tak sudi jika diobati di satu ruangan yang sama dengan Karma. Dan setelah ini seharusnya Karma menuju ruang BP.

Selama tangannya disibukkan mengobati wajah Karma, mulut Manami menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan dari awal sampai akhir sejelas-jelasnya. Agar Karma menyadari betapa bodohnya tindakan untuk menghajar orang penting di sekolah ini, walau Manami sendiri pun merasa bersalah. Karma melakukan itu karena ulah dirinya yang begitu pemalu. Intinya Karma telah salah paham karena dirinya. Tapi perkelahian Karma tidak sepenuhnya karena kesalahpahaman itu.

"Maaf ya, Karma- _kun._ Gara-gara aku, Karma-kun jadi seperti ini..." Manami menunduk setelah selesai mengobati luka kekasihnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, toh paling lama mungkin skorsingnya cuma satu bulan." ujar Karma santai. Ia menyandarkan diri pada sandaran bangku, menutup matanya dan mulai menikmati angin sepoi musim semi. Tidak ada beban sedikit pun ketika ia mengatakannya. "Mana mungkin kan aku diam saja ketika kekasihku diganggu laki-laki lain." Manami tersipu dengan kalimat Karma.

Dengan memberanikan diri, Manami ingin sedikit menggoda kekasihnya, "Berarti selama sebulan Karma- _kun_ diskorsing, aku akan diganggu _Goeiketsu_ , dong." —tentunya ia hanya bercanda.

Karma tidak kepikiran kesalahpahamannya akan berakibat sefatal itu. Skorsing kali ini jelas menjadi masalah bagi Karma.

.

.

 **\- end -**

* * *

Saya buta genre, plis kasih tau saya ini genrenya apaan yha /nangis

Mind to review? Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat dinantikan~


End file.
